


You've Given Me A Million Reasons Not To Let You Go

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Cutting, Don't Like Don't Read, Drowning, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: A new hunt means a new town, and a new town means a new school. This is the first year Sam doesn't have Dean at school to keep an eye on him, and it seems he's caught the attention of Duke Harkens- the captain of the football team and the school's biggest bully. Sam can let the jabs about his hand me down clothes go, but it cuts like a knife when Duke brings up his mother.Dean knew there was something up with Sam, but the 13 year old refused to talk about it. When Dean comes from the grocery store to a gruesome sight, he can't help but wonder if he could've done something to stop it.





	

Dean shouldered his way through the door of the motel room he'd been sharing for the past few weeks with his snot nosed little brother, arms laden with groceries.

"Thanks for all your help with the bags Sammy! I didn't think I could ever get them all inside! You're the best little brother in the whole world!" Dean said sarcastically as he put the bags on the table and shrugged out of his jacket. There weren't many places Sam could go in the small room, which meant he was holed up in the bathroom ... again.

Something bad happened to Sam at school about a week before, and he had been moody ever since. And every time Dean tried to ask him about it, he changed the subject.

"Sammy? You alright in there?" Dean asked as he moved towards the bathroom. He could hear the water running and figured Sam was brooding in the shower like the stereotypical angsty teenager. "Hey princess! Don't use up all the hot water!" Dean said a little louder. 

He got no response, not that he thought he would. The carpet by the bathroom squished wetly under Dean's boots, drawing an exasperated groan from the older Winchester as he looked up to check for a leak. This craphole motel was falling apart around them. Confusion marred his features when he saw that the ceiling above his head was dry.

Dean banged on the door. "Sammy?! Sammy, what's going on in there?" He shouted. He jiggled the knob; the door was locked. Now Dean was getting concerned. Sammy never flat out completely ignored him like this, no matter how upset he was.

"Sam, open up! I'm not kidding! Sammy!" Dean threw his body weight against the door, all the while shouting at his brother. The flimsy lock gave way after two more hits, letting Dean inside the bathroom. The floor was covered in pink tinged water that was coming from the overflowing bathtub. A scream filled Dean's ears as he took in the gruesome scene before him.

Blood. The first thing he saw was the blood. The water in the tub was red like cherry soda. Sam was submerged in the water, an almost surgically precise cut running the length of his right forearm that hung over the side. Dean couldn't stop screaming Sam's name as his chest tightened. It felt like all the nightmares that plagued Dean about Sam being taken away from him were coming true.

He raced to the tub, reaching into the freezing water and pulling Sam out. His little brother's body was pale and limp as Dean laid him down on the floor.

"Sammy! Sammy, say something! Sammy!" Dean cried out. He pressed fingers to Sam's neck, praying that the weak flutter he felt there wasn't just his imagination. "Stay with me Sammy. You can't leave me little bro. Don't do this." Dean knew he was rambling, but he would go crazy in the heavy silence otherwise.

His hands moved mechanically; years of treating his father's various wounds kicking in as he tied a tourniquet around Sam's upper arm with his belt. Dean grabbed a towel from the nearby rack and wrapped it tight around the cut.

"You're gonna be okay, Sammy." Dean needed to keep his head straight and focus on the next step, which was to get Sam breathing again. Dean pinched Sam's nose and sealed his lips against the cold skin of Sam's. He pushed air past the water in Sam's lungs, watching his brother's chest rise a fraction.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean shouted before forcing another breath into his brother. Dean paused briefly in his CPR to pull his phone from his pocket. Sammy needed more help than Dean could give.


End file.
